Edwin and the Saucepans!
by Lauroo
Summary: Edwin has always enjoyed the company of saucepan2 but when saucepan1 and 3 try to intervene in Edwins evil plan it becomes the epic battle of the saucepans! Its also a spoof of sci-fi geek1133's story The Second Ward of Camelot.


**AN:This is a spoof of sci-fi geek1133 story the second ward of camelot episode: A potion to cure all ills part 2.I have added my own 3 new characters sci-fi geek1133 knows about this spoof as she is sitting next to me.**

**Disclaimer -I do not own anything to do with bbcs Merlin **

Edwin and the scaucepans!

What are you doing?" A voice came from Uther's bed room door, Edwin turned around to see saucepan1 in the door way

"Nothing my saucepan, I have just given your uncle something to help him sleep" Edwin said with a bow

"You liar! I herd you say something about your parents revenge! And I saw you put something in his ear!" saucepan1 said

"You really are smart, but are you smart enough to dodge this?" Edwin said and he raised saucepan2 from the wall and started to wack saucepan1 repeatedly with it, saucepan1 blacked out. Edwin dragged him out of the castle and placed him in the forest were no one would find him 'till too late.

As Edwin walked into his room he was met by saucepan3

"I will not allow you to kill Uther" saucepan3 said

"You have never had a problem letting people die before" Edwin replied

"Your parents were practising dark magic, just like you, Vaki ierlt"

Edwin said some random crap and it shot saucepan3 across the room and he hit a pillar.

Edwin said some more random crap and then a ring of fire came around saucepan3. Merlin came in and saw this.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked

"He was trying to kill the king I couldn't let him!" saucepan3 shouted over the flames

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you and saucepan2 at my side, we can be all powerful" Edwin said

"Release him!" Merlin shouted

"Your loss Merlin" Edwin said, he did what he did to saucepan1 but with an Axe but Merlin managed to dodge it then fly it back at Edwin, It got Edwin right in his face and he fell to the ground, as the fires died down. Edwin was dead and saucepan2 flew out of the window and was never seen again! Merlin managed to get the bug out of Uther's ear, Uther now wasn't going to die.

Uther had rehired saucepan3 and had a knighting ceremony for him, everyone was there… but saucepan1. Where was he?

"Where is saucepan1? Where is saucepan1!" Uther shouted, everyone could tell he was worried since he said his name twice "Send out a search party! I need him back" Everyone nodded and left but Uther, Arthur, saucepan3 and Merlin, all had a look of worry on their faces.

An hour later there was a knock on the Throne room door and Uther, Arthur, saucepan3 and Merlin all quickly turned their heads to the door, a knight came in

"We found him my lord, but he isn't in good shape, it looks like he had been beaten badly"

"Fetch him in" Uther said with worry all over his face, the Knight nodded to another knight and he bought an unconscious saucepan1 in, carrying him with his handle over one bit of metal and his other piece of metal over the other. His handle looked broken, the rack of ribs might be broke but that would be to hard to tell. Uther actually broke down at the sight of the ribs that was his dinner. Arthur also had tears in his eyes and comforted his farther. Merlin looked like someone had just killed him, his face was pale and he just stared. Saucepan3 ordered him to be sent to his chambers.

Once everyone had left he told Merlin to stay in his room until he had finished checking saucepan1 by taking his handle off. But it was ok he was a physician it was his job this was different though since it was a saucepan. Saucepan1 had a broken handle, a broken rack of ribs and a dent in the middle of him and a huge scratch threw his paint. Once he was all super glued saucepan3 told Merlin he could come down. Saucepan3 told Merlin saucepan1's injuries and Merlin cried loudly. After he stopped saucepan3 told him to fetch Uther and Arthur. Uther came immediately with Arthur behind him

"Who could do this to my rack of ribs?" Uther said crying, although the rack of ribs were only his dinner he had raised them since they was little and considered them his favourite dinner.

"I don't know sire" saucepan3 said

"I will have them buy me some new ribs!" Uther bellowed!

"We can ask him when he wakes up, I'm about to give him a potion that will wake him up, but be gentle with him, he will be in a lot of pain" Saucepan3 said as her poured a potion in saucepan1's mouth, he woke up with a start which made him cry out in pain, the sound brought all of the men to tears again, after it died down uther asked

"Who did this?"

"Edwin, I saw him doing something to you so he did this" Saucepan1 replied in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry, he's gone now"

"Good, it hurts to breath" Saucepan1 said still lying on the bed with the men looking at him

Arthur wanting to put a joke in and said

"Well don't breathe them"

"That's going to be a bit hard" Saucepan1 said smiling

"Saucepan1 you must stay here for a few days then you will be moved to your room but you cannot be up and around until you are fully healed which will be a while" saucepan3 said

**AN: The End I will try and write a new story about saucepan2.**


End file.
